School daze
by Evilregalwhiteknight
Summary: Jane Rizzoli's first day of senior year starts with a shock when she meets the new biology teacher, Dr. Isles. Will this be the start of a beautiful friendship or something more? Something more obviously. T for now
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up. It's half seven. You'll be late for school. New day. New Year. New start." Angela Rizzoli padded through her children's bedrooms. "Tommy, Frankie up! Janie, are you awake?"

"Yes Ma. It's hard to be asleep when you're shouting so loudly." Jane tried to bury her head into a pillow, but quickly realised it was a futile attempt.

"Thank you at least someone listens to me." She looked at her sons once more. "Why can't you two be more like your sister? Janie, come down for breakfast. Whenever you're ready."

"Kay, Ma!"

Jane walked in to the kitchen wearing a band tee-shirt with blue ripped jeans. Her hair fell to her shoulders. "Morning. I gotta go. I promised I'd meet Barry for our morning coffee."

"Oh my baby's all grown up. Look at her, Frank. I can't believe you're a senior all ready. It seems like just yesterday you were in kinder garden. But, would it harm you to wear a skirt or a dress every so often?"

"Yeah ma it would. The guys are pervy enough. They all want a girl who plays video games. So, a chick who wears a dress while playing video games, they've found heaven. Anyway I'm off. Bye."

"Have a nice day Hun."

Jane jumped into her mother's car that she always borrowed to get to school. She turned the key, clicked her seatbelt into place and drove off. After a few second of driving silently she turned the CD player on. The first song began to play. Jane sang along.

**Tonight I'm gonna have myself,**

**A real good time,**

**I feel alive…ive…ive.**

**And the world,**

**Is turning inside out yeah,**

**I'm floating around in ecstasy,**

**So DON'T stop me now.**

**DON'T stop me Cause I'm having a good time, **

**Having a good time.**

Jane braked and stopping singing. She pulled over to pick up Barry.

"Hey loser, get in. I need my coffee yet."

"Ever the gentleman Jane."

"A.) That's not funny. B.) Do you want a lift? C.) That's not funny."

"Fine, by the way Queen first thing in a morning?."

"Yes. They happen to be my favourite band. Their music wakes me up. Don't insult my music taste before I get my hands on coffee. It's not a good idea. I am NOT in the mood." Jane pulled out and sped off towards the coffee shop with an hour to spare. The two sat in the car singing along to the CD.

"So, Rizzoli. You heard about this new science teacher?" Barry climbed back into the car with his and Jane's coffee in hand.

"Nah, Coffee. Why? What have you heard?"

"Here." He past her the cup. "I haven't heard much. She's smart though. Finished early from medical school. That's hard enough to complete without doing it early. She's got this job for a while. She needs more references for when she goes to work for the boys in blue. Boston P.D. is where her sights are set."

"Ah well. We better get going. We have her first." They sat in silence for a few seconds while Jane drove. "Did I ever tell ya that I wanna be a cop? Well, homicide detective. All I have to do is go to police college after high school. Then work my way up."

"No, thank you for sharing. Just so you know you'll have someone there to help you through. I wanted to be uniform. I think I'd look sexy. What do you think?"

"I think it's a good thing I only had coffee for breakfast. Or I would have just lost it all." They pulled up in school with ten minutes to spare, not bad for two of the worst punctuated students in the school. They went their separate ways each promising to save the other a seat in biology.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane swaggered into class a minute late, still not bad for her, and took the seat next to Barry. They sat exactly in the middle of the room and began to talk about what their expectations for their new teacher were. The description they decided on was mid thirties, married, two kids, a dog, short hair. They never in a million years expected the beauty that was about to appear.

Jane glanced to the door. Her heart pounded as the mid height blonde shimmied in. No older than twenty two. Her hips swayed in time with her steps. Her lips slightly parted. Hair fell down her back. She flipped it over one shoulder. Her eyes glittered with nerves. The tight fitting dress hugged her figure perfectly. Falling just before her knees. The details at the top complemented her framed collarbone. She took her place at the front of the classroom. Her eyes met Jane's. They stared for a moment longer than necessary. Both smiling widely before diverting their eyes.

"Morning. My name is Dr. Isles. Since I don't know your names nor anything about you, I would like to go round the class. I want each of your names and one fact. Okay? Right let us start with you." She directed her attention to one girl on the first row.

"Hi, I'm Meg. I hate science." Brilliant! Maura thought moving on to the next person.

"Yo, I'm Kurt. I write fan fiction. Rated M." He winked at Maura, freaking her out, just a little.

"I'm Charlie. I think you are super hot." Maura shifted nervously in her chair.

"HEY BOZO! HAVE SOME RESPECT." Jane jumped in to stick up for her new teacher before even thinking. Maura smiled feeling proud that someone had already begun to like her and she had only been in the room ten minutes. Her lack of social awareness made things difficult for her to say the least. "Sorry. I didn't mean to shout, Dr. Isles."

"Right, let's hear your name and fact."

"Uh, I'm Jane. I wanna be a homicide detective for Boston P.D. So this year my head is going down. So I can get into the police college. Science must be a C average at least so you got me in my best year." She flashed Maura her best Rizzoli smirk.

"Well I hope you do well. You maybe work along side me one day. I trained to cut open the dead people for the homicide unit. But, in the mean time, I want to see you, after class." Jane turned to Barry who was sniggering. Her stare interrupted his laughing.

"Right carry on." Maura moved her attention back to the front row.

"Beth, writer."

"Joe, I like biology especially yours."

"That's it. Right. Coming on to me is rather creepy. Especially, when your pick up lines are as bad as that. It's only the first day, and I feel terrible." Maura walked out of the room. The embarrassment was evident on her face. Her eyes began to swell. Her lip quivered. Desperately she tried to hold the tears back.

"Hey. Doc, you okay?" Maura turned to face Jane. A single tear skimmed her cheek as she shook her head. She no longer trusted her words. "I know. They're horny, high school, jerks. Trust me it's better not to let them get to you. If you do, they'll carry on being assholes. They're not worth it."

"I know … Jane, This may sound really unprofessional and strange but,"

"You need a hug?"

"Exactly." Jane spread her arms for Maura to step into. Closing them as soon as she did. Both hearts beat quickly. Maura nuzzled Jane's neck for extra security. Her cries subsided. The distant tapping of heels made them separate all too quickly for both of their likings. "Thank you."

"It's okay. We fit perfectly together. Not like in a weird way or anything. Just in a friends hugging kind of way." Jane nervously tried to justify her statement. Maura's chuckle made her cock her head to the side. A puzzled look took over Jane's face immediately. "What's so funny?"

"You. Being all nervous. Trying to rationalize the previous statement."

"Well, you may have got the wrong end of the stick. You may have thought I was coming on to you and then you'd leave again."

"So, do you think I've made a fool out of myself?"

"Nah, you'll be fine. They've probably forgotten it by now. Come on. Let's go back in." Jane held out her hand to brush away the remands of Maura's tears.

"Okay. But, first… I want to talk to you about Charlie."

"Look, I didn't mean to shout at him. It's just, you should be…"

"I'm not angry, Jane. In fact, I'm quite the opposite." Maura cut Jane off before she rambled an apology that wasn't needed nor wanted. "Jane, no-one has ever defended me against people. Not like that. You need to stop worrying. But, what is your lesson now. Only I may need to speak with the teacher to get you out of it. We need to discuss your slight temper."

"I do not have a temper. Okay, so maybe a little one. Like, tiny. Fine, a huge over the top, don't mess with bad ass, Roly-Poly Rizzoli attitude. Anyway, moving swiftly on from my temper, I have a free next. You can even check my time table if ya want to."

"Oh, that won't be necessary. I trust you." Jane smiled as she gazed in to the woman's eyes. "But, at the end of class, I'll be going to get supplies from my car for third period. So, that means you can't make a mess or you know, break anything."

"Well I was thinking about breaking your computer into a million pieces but, whatever."

"Why?" Maura's puzzled look made Jane chuckle.

"It's sarcasm. I'll explain it to you later, if you don't understand. But, right now; shall we go back in?" Maura once again nodded unable to form words. She could feel herself begin to trust Jane, before she really knew her.

Jane sat on Maura's desk when she arrived back. "Hi." Maura's heart skipped a beat. Metaphorically of course. She lost all rational thought for a moment. Jane sat there made Maura feel more than slightly strange. All she wanted to do was kiss the adolescent. But, her self control soon returned.

"Hi doc, I hope you don't mind. I was reading up about Boston P.D., I saw the booklet on your desk. I wasn't snooping though. I just needed a tissue and saw it."

"Oh, no I don't mind at all. So, is detective work something you're really looking into?"

"Yeah, I wanna catch bad guys."

"Me too. But, I'm not street smart." Maura settled in to her chair opposite Jane. "I'm book smart so, ME seemed perfect for me. It's really fascinating. You can a whole person's life from their stomach contents…" After that Maura's words got lost for a while in Jane's head. Her eyes fixated on the blondes lips. Each word's movement enchanted her. "Jane? You okay?"

"Uh, yeah doc. Sorry."

"It's fine if I bore you. I bore most." Maura's eyes slightly saddened, but still showed understanding. Her words strangled.

"No, you don't bore me. In fact, I'm quite fascinated by what you're saying. It's just I haven't fully woken up yet. You know how it is when you've only had one coffee but, you need two to function." Jane felt guilty almost instantly. It wasn't a lie, as such. But, it wasn't the full truth either.

"Oh okay. Err, is there anything you want to know about the police department?"

"Why aren't you there now? Is my main question. I don't mean to sound strange or anything. But, from what I've seen and heard so far, you seem like a very intelligent woman. You could probably give Google a run for it's money."

"Thanks I doubt that very much but, I could give it a go. There aren't any internships at the moment." Maura leant forward placing her hand on Jane's knee. "I am glad you're in my class already. I promised myself I wouldn't have favourite students. I never thought I'd get a student as amazing as you."

"Thanks, no teachers have ever said anything nice about me before."

"Now that is hard to believe." Maura relaxed back into her chair. "Jane, what's fan fiction?"

"It's where people put characters in situations which they'd like to see happen. For example Kate Todd and Abby Sciuto from NCIS."

"Oh, and M rated is?"

"Porn. Not much else but, pure filth."

"Oh so when Kurt said…" Jane nodded. "Oh…well that's more than slightly disturbing. Any…way why Kate and Abby?"

"I love the pairing. Actually you remind me of Kate. You look like her. So beautiful. I still can't watch the death scene."

"Thank you, you remind me of Lindsay Boxer, actually. Feisty, beautiful, badass." Jane ran her hand through her hair blushing.

"Did you just call me beautiful?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. I never thought that through." Jane smirked. Seeing her teacher panic was easily the second best this to happen all day. Topped only by meeting the most beautiful woman in the world.

After talking for the best part of an hour, including right through the break, Jane realised tutor was coming up. She always dreaded it. Her teacher was ancient. He sat in his tweed jacket. Judging everyone. He was better than everyone else, or so he thought.

Jane checked her time table quickly; unsure of which room they had been placed in this year. Her Jaw nearly dropped when she read Dr. Isles' name instead of Mr. Brown's. Her heart raced. Her smile weakened.

"Is there something wrong, Jane?" The concern in Maura's voice startled her.

"No nothing. But, did you know I'm also in your tutor?"

"Is that … a bad thing?" Maura sounded confused and hurt. Jane placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"No. I was just stating the fact. I love the idea." Jane began gently kneading her shoulder. "But, it means you've got me three hours for science, an hour and forty five minutes in tutor and at least an hour detention with me, per week." Jane looked her in the eye, both moved closer involuntarily. "I'm not quite sure if you could put up with me. I doubt it. You'll get sick of seeing my face by Christmas. I bet you any money."

"Jane of course I could 'put up' with you, as you so put it." She thought for a second leaning back slightly. "Oh and I don't bet on anything. Unless there's a good chance of me winning. Which there is here. I still won't chance it though. Just in case you're really annoying after a while. Like when someone's too sweet and you wanna scream at them for it. Now, please take your seat for tutor." Maura stood and walked over to the left side of the room muttering "before I do something I regret" under her breath.


	3. Chapter 3

A week or so after their first meeting, Jane and Maura had become even closer. Jane had learnt that Maura couldn't lie and Maura had learnt about Jane's family. With a meet the parents evening coming up, Jane had been keeping Maura company on a night while she sorted out what she was going to say to each parent. Unfortunately there were only 5 people to say good things about. Maura needed the skills to be able to stretch the truth. She needed to be able to say at least two nice things to each parent. Jane decides to teach her how to pick out good bits of work. It was difficult, but between them they managed to do it.

The parent's night came. Frank went to Frankie and Tommy's teachers. Angela stayed with Jane. Each teacher struggled to come up with two nice comments. Apart from Jane's gym teacher and Maura. Coach Krosak was always impressed with Jane's athletic mind. Maura couldn't stop the compliments flowing. Everything impressed her, when it came to Jane.

After the Rizzoli family left, Jane stayed. She couldn't bring herself to leave without thanking Maura. Something about the young science teacher caught Jane off guard. Stopped Jane being able to go a day without thinking about her. In fact she was the only thing that occupied Jane's mind. Her voice became the voice of reason. Her face haunted her dreams, in a good way. Everything about the blonde captivated her. From the smile that brightened her day to the confused look she gives when Jane was sarcastic. Jane was hooked.

The final teachers went back to their rooms to finish packing away leaving Maura alone in the sports hall. She felt lonely. Then again she always did. Apart from when she was with Jane. So when she was pushed into her desk and her eyes where covered she began to freak out. Until she heard the voice in her ear whispering "Guess who?" Her heart slowed as she melted into Jane.

"I don't know, maybe Mrs. Andrews?" Jane uncovered her eyes and stepped back grabbing a handful of books.

"Was that a joke?"

"Yes. What are you still doing here? I thought you left hours ago."

"Well my family did. I wanted to say thank you before I left."

"Right. Come on, you can help me with all this then I'll take you home."

"Sure thing, sweet thing." Jane placed the books she already had in her hands in a plastic box and carried it towards the door. Maura closely followed, unable to keep her eyes off Jane's ass.

After they had locked up the lab, Jane walked with Maura to her car. Once in the car and buckled in ready to go, Maura turned to her with a nervous look. "What's wrong, doc?"

"Well, I need some advice, only I don't think you'll be able to help." Maura sounded upset but brave.

"Well let's try. You never know. What's bothering you sweetheart?" Jane wasn't sure when pet names had found their way into the friendship, but they had and she wasn't going to stop them, as long as they didn't bother Maura.

"Well, I have a crush. On someone I shouldn't. Well at least I tell myself it's a crush. They probably don't feel the same. It's just, every time I see them smile or hear them laugh; I have the urge to smile myself. Every time they touch me I feel safe and excited. I think I'm falling for them, but I can't. It's wrong, not to mention illegal. I just wish I knew how they felt." Maura was on the verge of tears when Jane reached across to hug her.

"Is it a student?" Maura nodded her head against Jane's chest to signal yes. "Well, maybe they do feel the same. Maybe they don't it's one of those things. You know nothing can happen, in the open. Behind closed doors it might work. Just don't get your hopes up. These things happen, you can't help who you fall for believe me. Plus they'd be crazy not to feel the same way. Okay?" Jane kissed the top of Maura's head. She acted on impulse, as always. It took all of Maura's strength not to tell Jane right then that it was her she had fallen for. She hoped Jane could guess. The stolen glances and quick touches made her day; she just hoped they made Jane's too.

"Let me get you home. It's late and dark. Your parents will be worried."

"Yeah, are you gonna be okay?" Jane was more than concerned. She didn't know who the student was, but she knew she was jealous. Maura was now the best thing in her life. She didn't want to lose her to some cocky teenage boy, with the sex drive of a rabbit.

"I'll be fine, Jane. I promise." Jane moved back into her seat as Maura drove off.

The drive to Jane's was a comfortable silence. Maura held Jane's hand as she drove. It seemed natural for them. Jane knew this was not a normal friendship, but she didn't care. If it was the only way she could get close to Maura she was going to take the chance.

As they arrived outside of Jane's house they both became saddened. Neither wanted to leave the other. So they sat there for another 5 minutes, chatting. "So, I have to get in. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Jane half smiled even though the prospect of not seeing Maura for nearly ten hours wasn't appealing, she had noticed her mom watching out for her.

"Uh, yeah. Biology second tomorrow. Try not to be late. It's distracting when you stroll in nearly five minutes late."

"I'll try. I don't mean to, Maur. It just kind of happens." Jane suddenly bowed her head in embarrassment. Maura wondered if she had said too much, or if Jane just felt bad.

"Okay, I know you don't mean to. I doubt you'd do anything to distract me on purpose."

"You never know. I might try something."

"Like what?" Maura hitched her eyebrow with a confused look on her face.

"Like this:" Jane stuck her tongue out and scrunched up her nose as Maura began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Well that would definitely distract me. Go on get out of my car. You really need to get inside. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, beautiful." Jane opened her car door and stepped out. Standing in the door for a moment she lingered just a little longer. "Say, Maur, do I get a name?"

"Name of what?"

"The student?"

"No. I am not giving that information to you. It's illegal for anything to happen, anyway so what's the point?"

"Fine. See you later. Goodnight."

"Night, Jane. Don't worry there's no need to be jealous." Maura laughed hoping Jane would maybe get the clue or would drop it.

"Easy for you to say. Who says I'm jealous anyway?"

"No one, just if you are. There is no need to be. Promise."

"Fine, Night."

"Goodnight, see you in morning." Jane waved Maura off as her car crawled down the road. Hoping by some good luck Maura would stop the car, get out, run over to her and kiss her. Yes Jane knew it wouldn't happen but she wished it would.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane moved quickly down the corridor hoping to catch Maura before classes. She wanted to as about who was manning the detentions the next week. Jane was sure she was going to have a lot. She also hoped it was going to be Maura. She loved Maura's detentions. She would always catch glimpses of Maura's smile and feel relaxed.

Maura sat in her lab. She was finishing marking some papers when her phone rang. "Ian, why are you calling?"

"Maura. I'm sorry I'm doing this over the phone, but it's over. I can't do this. Your head is else where. I'm going back to Africa."

"Okay. We can work this out. I'm just stressed with work. You don't need to leave. Ian?"

"I do." As Ian hung up Maura managed to keep herself together. She had a free first then she got to see Jane. That would make everything okay. Jane's smile would make it okay. It was only when she remembered it was Friday so she wouldn't see Jane all weekend that Maura laid her head on her desk.

The footsteps startled her. She panicked and quickly whipped her eyes. It was only then that she heard Jane say "Doc. You alright?" Then she relaxed. Taking a deep breath in she shook her head. No.

"What's happened? Maur, talk to me."

"My fiancé has just called. He's breaking up with me to move to Africa." Only then did Maura let the tears flow. Jane moved closer and bent down to be at Maura's eye level. Putting her hand on the doctor's knee, Jane dried her tears.

"Hey, look at me. Maur, look straight in my eyes. You don't need him. Let him go off to Africa and lose the most beautiful woman in the world. Let him lose the best thing that has and ever will happen to him. You'll be okay. You'll find someone new. Looking like you do, you'll have too beat them off. Come on stop crying, you're killing me. I'll start soon."

"Jane, it is impossible to kill someone by crying."

"Now that's the Maura I know. Come here." Jane stood up and pulled Maura into a hug.

"You should go to class."

"I'd rather not. You are still upset and I'd hate to leave you like this." Maura smile at Jane.

"Fine, but it wasn't my idea." She really couldn't say no to the badass with the raven locks.

After a while Jane had managed to cheer Maura up. She had even helped mark the work of some younger students.

"Jane?" Maura looked up from her pile of papers to look at the girl next to her.

"Yeah?" She never even looked up. She knew she didn't have to look at Maura for her to know she was listening.

"I was wondering, uh, what you were, erm, doing tonight?" Maura had suddenly lost all confidence. She was acting like a nervous teenager. All because of Jane.

"Nothing sweetie," Jane finally looked to Maura, "don't feel like being alone?"

"Not particularly."

"Sure I'll come over. Just tell me where and when." Jane winked and took Maura's hand in hers. "I'll always be there if you need me."

"I don't doubt that." Maura smiled as she looked down at their entwined fingers giving Jane's hand a squeeze before moving her hand away. "Meet me here after class. I can drop you off at home and wait while you get your things."

"Sure." Jane walked to sit in her seat for Biology leaving Maura confused. She turned to the clock to see that there was only a few minutes left of first lessons.

Jane strode into Maura's lab at the end of the day to see some guy holding a suitcase. Maura's eyes were filling with fresh tears as he spoke down to her as if she was nothing. Jane saw red. "Hey, I'm guessing you're Doctor. Isles' ex fiancé?"

"Jane, can you give us a minute?"

"Yeah can I say something first?" Maura nodded to give Jane permission to proceed. "You should treat her with more respect. Talk to her not at her. Jesus Christ." Maura chuckled once again Jane had come to her rescue.

"How dare you, you little bitch?"

"Ian. Don't talk to Jane like that. Why are you even here? You want the ring back?" Maura took her engagement ring off and threw it on to the floor near Ian's feet. "Take it. Put it on that slut's finger. I don't care, but talk to her like that and I swear I will not be responsible for my actions."

"Maura, baby. You know I love you, it just ran it's course."

"Don't Maura baby me, go! I never want to see your stupid face again."

"Sorry." Ian left with that his parting word.

"Jane, I'm so sorry. He shouldn't have called you that. I'm so..."

"Shush. It's not your fault. He's an ass." This was the first time Jane had seen it. She was awful at reading when someone liked her. She pulled Maura in for a hug. She was going to get Maura to confess her feelings. That night.


	5. Chapter 5

Once at Maura's Jane put her bag in the guest bedroom. She soon noticed that the room was bigger than hers at home. "Wow it's huge."

"You should see mine."

"Is that an invitation Dr. Isles?" Jane put on her most sultry voice.

"Well, if you want to have a look, I guess you can. In fact you can help me change the sheets."

"Did they…have…sex in your bed?"

"I believe so…"

"You wanna stay in here with me tonight?"

"Well, I, Jane?"

"What?"

"It doesn't matter." By this point Maura was convinced Jane was flirting. "Do you want a drink?"

"Sure."

Jane walked into the kitchen and straight to the fridge. "No way in hell do you drink beer?"

"No that's his."

"Now it's mine." Maura laughed as Jane twisted the cap off. "So you're a wine drinker?"

"Yes. Wine is my drink of choice." Jane reached for a glass and a bottle. She poured the wine out and passed it to Maura.

"M'Lady. Enjoy your wine. What would you like for dinner? I, for one, am starving. My treat."

"No Jane. I'll pay. It's my house."

"No you won't. What do you want, babe?"

"You're up to something."

"I am not; you have had a rough day."

"Fine Chinese and we go halves."

"Deal. Sit down I'll order. I promise you'll love it."

Once the Chinese had been eaten Jane relaxed back on to the couch. Maura soon followed. They sat there for a while; occasionally Jane got up to get them another drink. After the fourth Jane decided to try and get the truth out of her teacher. "Hey Maur, you wanna play 20 questions?"

"How do you play?"

"Well, I ask you 20 yes or no questions to get to know you. Okay?"

"Sure."

"Was Ian the love of your life?"

"No." Maura breathed out she had always thought he was. Until Jane.

"Am I your best student?"

"Yes." Maura smiled at Jane.

"Is the student you like a guy?"

"No." Maura looked away avoiding Jane's gaze, she had just in fact come out.

"Oh. Does this student have raven hair?"

"Yes." Maura stood to try and walk away in embarrassment. Jane caught her arm to stop her. She stood and turned Maura to face her.

"Is that student, and don't break my heart here, me?" Jane's lip began to tremble. She felt sick. Her heart was beating as if it was going to fly out of her chest. Time stood still as she waited for an answer.

"Yes." It was a barely audible whisper. Jane let a tear she hadn't noticed form run down her cheek.

"Am I the love of your life?"

"I think so." Maura bit her lip. "I'm sorry. I didn't, you can't help who you fall for."

"Don't be sorry. Please? If you walk away now, I may never stop crying." Jane moved her hands to Maura's waist pulling her closer. It was then their lips met. Jane smiled into the kiss as Maura ran her tongue over her bottom lip asking for entry which was immediately granted. Jane fell backwards onto the couch pulling Maura on top of her. Jane pulled away gasping for breath. "I love you. Dr. Isles."

"I love you too, Jane." Maura suddenly remembered Jane was her student. The realisation came a minute too late as the two heard someone walk into the room.

"Hey Maur, I've just come to pick up the last of my clothes. Keys are there…Wait, whose that?" Maura looked between Jane and Ian.

"It's, it's…Jane."

"We meet again. By the way, don't call her Maur. You gave up that right when you slept with another woman. Too bad she'll never be a lady."

"Excuse me? What did you just say about my girlfriend?"

"I said she's not a lady. Unlike, Maura."

"You really think I'm a lady?"

"Better, I think you're my lady." Jane pulled Maura into her with one arm. Maura placed her hand on top of Jane's.

"Aren't you one of the kids?"

"No. I'm an old friend. From before you guys met."

"Oh, babe. You had friends?"

"Get out." Jane had lost it with him.

"What?"

"You heard her, Ian. Get out."

"What about my clothes?"

"I'll give them to disadvantaged children. You like to help them enough." Ian realised there was point in arguing. He turned to leave muttering something under his breath. When the door slammed Maura turned to Jane. "You were amazing. You lied."

"I needed to. Are you okay? God, I hate that ass."

"I'm fine. I hate him too. Come on, I'm exhausted."

"No sex?"

"No. Not until I am sure you're ready and I'm ready. I haven't ever…with a woman."

"Me neither. We'll figure it out together." Jane took Maura's hand as she lead them to the guest bedroom.

Jane lay down after getting changed waiting for Maura to join her. Maura walked out of the on suite bathroom in just her underwear. Jane stared as Maura made her way to the bed. "You are…beautiful. How did I get so lucky?"

"I have no idea."

"Now you had better be joking." Jane laughed as she rolled over into Maura's arms. Her head rested on Maura's chest. Legs tangled together.

"Of course baby." Maura kissed Jane's head pulling her as close as they could get.

"So…at school."

"We pretend that we're just friends." Jane propped herself up onto one elbow.

"And if I want to kiss you, like this," Jane caught Maura's lips in an intense kiss, "what do you say we do?"

"I have a supply closet that locks from the inside as well as out."

"You have an answer to everything. I love that."

"Yes I do. You think we'll be able to do this?"

"Do you want this?"

"More than anything."

"Then we can do this."

"Okay, do you want to stay the whole weekend? We can drive to Connecticut for a date. No-one will know us there."

"I'd love that. Let's sleep for now wake up and just drive. Me and you against the world. Sounds perfect."

"Jane we are not against the world."

"I know it's a figure of speech."

"Oh, goodnight baby."

"Night, beautiful." Within ten minutes they had both fallen into the best sleep they had ever had.


	6. Chapter 6

Maura awoke first. She looked down to find Jane holding her. The slight snores made Maura smile as she leant down to kiss her head. Pulling Jane as close to her as she could. She wasn't ready to let go yet. Maura knew that if anyone found out there was a chance she'd never see Jane again, so she was going to revel in any contact they had.

"Stop staring. I can't sleep when you do that."

"I was not staring. I was paying close attention to you."

"Sure you were. Why?"

"Because, if anyone finds out about us, I'm never going to see you again and I want to remember every detail."

"Well I'll make sure no-one finds out. I want to see you everyday. I don't ever want to lose you." Jane kissed Maura's neck and jaw. Neither wanted to get out of bed just yet, but they wanted to get going on their first day together. Jane climbed out of bed first. She walked round the bed and kissed Maura before grabbing her bag and going for a shower.

Maura walked into the bathroom. Jane's naked silhouette behind the curtain made her smile, until she got caught looking again. "Take a picture. It lasts longer babe."

"I might do. Let me get my camera."

"Stop right there. You are not taking pictures. No."

"Okay. Do you need anything?"

"No I'm good. Do want anything? For example, to get in with me?"

"Do you mind?"

"You are so adorable. Of course I don't mind. But, no touching. I am not having our first time in a shower."

"Okay. Not exactly the romantic setting I wanted either." Maura took of the little she was wearing and climbed into the shower and wrapped her arms around Jane, laying her chin on her shoulder. "You want me to wash your back?" Jane nodded relaxing into Maura. Maura began massaging the soap onto Jane's neck and shoulders, causing soft moans as she worked away the tension. When she got to Jane's lower back she began rinsing the soap off. When she had finished she gave Jane's bum a little squeeze causing her to jump a little. Turning to face Maura, Jane pulled her in for a kiss. When they pulled apart Jane whispered 'turn around' into Maura's ear, which of course she did without question. Jane began the same process that Maura had done for her. Maura's moans however where louder. When Jane rinsed she kissed each part of Maura's back as it became soap free. "So much for no touching." Maura laughed as Jane nipped her neck again.

"Couldn't keep my hands off you. I do apologise doctor."

"Apology, accepted miss." Both giggled for a while before Jane stepped out to let Maura enjoy the rest of her shower.

Maura walked back into the bedroom to find Jane was gone, no sign she had ever been there showed, she immediately thought the worst. Fear Jane had realised she had made a mistake and left ran through her as she replaced her towel with a robe. She made her way into the front room and was quickly hit by the aroma of pancakes. She walked to the kitchen to find Jane cooking in just her underwear. She rushed over and threw her arms around Jane's waist.

"Hey, there. How was the shower?"

"I thought you left. I came out of the shower to find you weren't there. I thought you might have notice you made a mistake and left." Maura had tears swelling in her eyes as she held tighter.

"I would never leave without at least saying bye babe." Jane turned in Maura's arms, pulling her in for a hug. Maura's head rested on Jane's shoulder as she ran her hands through her hair and down her back. "I haven't made a mistake. This is the best thing I have **ever **done. I'm sorry for scaring you. Please don't cry. I can't stand it when you cry. I'm making pancakes. I can make bunny pancakes. My mom taught me. Do you want normal, bunny or something else?"

"I'd love bunny pancakes."

Once breakfast was finished they set off driving. Neither knew where there were going and neither cared. They were spending the day together. Jane soon figured out how to plug her iPod in to the car's radio. She pressed shuffle and began skipping through to find the perfect song. Finally she settled on one which described her feelings perfectly. Of course it was a joke. But, parts of the song were true.

**Her voice is echoed in my mind,**

**I count the days 'til she is mine,**

**I can't tell my friends 'cause they will laugh,**

**I love a member of the staff,**

**And I fought my way to front of class,**

**To get the best view of her ass, **Maura looked shocked as soon as the lyric had been sung. Jane gave her a wink. "It's not my fault you have a nice ass is it?" Maura laughed not answering Jane's question, but looking away instead.

**I drop a pencil on the floor,**

**She bends down and shows me more.**

**That's what I go to school for,**

**Even though it is a real bore,**

**You can call me crazy,**

**But I know that she craves me,**

**That's what I go to school for. **"Jane can you find another song. I don't really like this one. I appreciate the thought that went into it, but it's just not in my taste."

"Sure sweetie. Anything for my beautiful girlfriend."

"It sounds good, doesn't it?"

"The best."

After another minute or two Jane found another song which she hoped would be more to Maura's liking.

**Oh well, in five years time,**

**We could be walking around a zoo,**

**With the sun shining down over me and you,**

**And they'll be love in the bodies of the elephants too,**

**I'll put my hands over your eyes, but you'll peek through,**

**And they'll be sun, sun, sun, all over our bodies,**

**And they'll be sun, sun, sun, all down our necks,**

**And they'll be sun, sun, sun all over our faces,**

**And they'll be sun, sun, sun, so what the heck?**

**Because I'll be laughing at all your silly little jokes,**

**And we'll be laughing about how we used to smoke all those stupid little cigarettes,**

**And drink stupid wine,**

**Because it's what we needed to have a good time,**

**But it was fun, fun, fun when we were drinking,**

**It was fun, fun, fun, when we were drunk,**

**And it was fun, fun, fun when we were laughing,**

**It was fun, fun, fun, oh it was fun,**

**Oh well, I'll look at you and say it's the happiest that I've ever been,** Maura grabbed Jane's hand at this point holding it as she drove.

**And I'll say I know what you mean I'll have to be James Dean,**

**And she'll say oh well I feel pretty happy too, and I'm always pretty happy when I'm just kicking back with you,**

**And it'll be love, love, love, all through our bodies,**

**And love, love, love, all through our minds,**

**And they'll be love, love, love all over her face,**

**And love, love, love, all over mine.**

**And although really all these moments are just in my head,**

**I'll be thinking about them as I'm lying in bed,**

**And although really, they might not even come true,**

**But in my mind I'm having a pretty good time with you,**

**Oh in five years time I might not know you, **Maura squeezed Jane's hand.

**In five years time when might not speak,**

**And in five years time we might not get along,**

**In five years time you might just prove me wrong,**

**Oh they'll be love, love, and love wherever you go,**

**And they'll be love, love, love wherever you go,**

**They'll be love, love, love wherever you go,**

**They'll be love. ** Maura smiled at Jane. "I like that one. I hope we are together in five years time Jane."

"We will be."

The rest of the drive Jane spent time trying to devise a playlist Maura and her could agree on. After driving for three hours and adding 100 songs to the playlist, they found a diner in the middle of nowhere. They pulled over and went inside.

Jane walked up to a table and pulled the seat out for Maura to sit down. "Thank you Jane you are such a gentleman."

"Only for you my dear, sweet, princess. " Jane kissed Maura's cheek before taking a seat opposite.

They ordered quickly. Jane took Maura's hand in hers as they sat in silence with just the jukebox playing in the background. "Maur, I think we need to talk."

"Jane, what's wrong?"

"I'm thinking we need to do this logically. No usual behaviour in front of people, no texting, no photos."

"Well the first two I agree with. But, I want photos. As long as they aren't on our phones I don't see the problem. You just have to make sure your brothers don't get their hands on them."

"Deal. What about dates?"

"Well we could make them seem accidental. Like we both happen to be in the same cinema at the same time, watching the same film. Or we could just stay in at mine watch different movies every night. Then we can kiss and cuddle. We can also do this at my kitchen table." Maura's foot trailed up Jane's leg causing her to shiver.

"I like the second one." Jane nearly squeaked out.

"I prefer that too." Maura's voice was a low whisper.

"So rules: No couple's things at school. Dates are as secret as possible. Photos are okay as long as they're private."

"Oh and phone calls are made when no-one else is around."

"Yes. Phone numbers on pieces of paper so we can delete all call histories."

"You get straight A's in science, even if you need tutoring."

"Well, that's fair."

"No calls during school, numbers are not bought to school, you come and see me if you need anything."

"That seems fair." They went back to silent while the waitress brought over their order.

Once they had finished Jane went to the bathroom while Maura got the bill. While she waited for the waitress to bring the bill, Principle Cavanaugh walked through the door. Shit. Maura ran her hand over her forehead quickly as he walked over to her."Hello Maura."

"Hi Sean. How are you today?"

"I'm good thanks. Mind if I sit?"

"Er, I guess not."

"Thanks. Hey I was wondering," As he sat down he smiled at Maura while trying to change the subject. "would you like to get a drink sometime? You know as more than colleges?"

"Well, actually I'm seeing someone."

"Oh, lucky guy."

Jane walked out of the bathroom not seeing her principle talking to Maura. "Hey, Maur. You ready to go? Principle Cavanaugh?"

"Yes, what are you two doing outside of school together?"

"Maura – and my auntie were friends – in high school. She's taking Maura to one of their old friend's parties. I'm going to look after the kids – Charlie, Harry and Nathan."

"Right and what's your Aunt's name?"

"Auntie Maria."

"Oh the one on your dad's side?"

"Yeah and she's waiting, Maura she won't be too happy."

"You're right. You pay the bill here's twenty," Maura passed Jane the money, "I'll tell her you'll be there in a second."

"Thanks."

"See you on Monday Sean." Maura slid of her chair and walked towards the door.

"Sir can I have my jacket you're sat on it?" He gave her back the jacket giving the table a once over.

"Yeah, so your aunt didn't eat anything?"

"No she just wanted a drink."

"Where's the glass?"

"She left it on the counter."

"Oh okay." Jane paid and ran out the door as fast she could. She got back to the car to find Maura Breathing into a paper bag, which she passed to Jane and drove off.

Maura soon realised Jane was squeezing her hand a little too tight. "Jane what's wrong?"

"Nothing Maur."

"It doesn't seem like nothing. Jane, tell me. Was it Sean?"

"No, when I got back into the car you had just stopped hyperventilating. I was worried Maur."

"Aw baby. Don't worry. I just hyperventilate when I lie. Once I fainted because I told my teacher I did my homework when I hadn't."

"Sorry, I'll try not to put you in that situation again."

"You'll have to. As long as no-one finds out, I will hyperventilate everyday."

"I think you'll have to pull over as soon as possible."

"Why?"

"Because, I want to kiss you."

"Well in that case, give me a few minutes." Maura carried on driving until she reached a lay by where she pulled over. Jane was quickly out of her seat and attacking Maura's lips. Maura's body turned in to Jane. Her hands flew into the unruly raven curls to pull Jane closer. When they pulled away for air Jane caught Maura's lip between her teeth grazing it.

"Let's go back to yours. I just wanna curl up with you, a blanket and cups of hot coco."

"Well we'll need to go shopping first."

"Okay I'll go in you stay in the car. I don't want someone to see us."

"Fine."

Once back at Maura's and shopping was finished Jane told Maura to get her pyjamas on, while she made the hot chocolates. Jane finished them up with cream and chocolate sprinkles. Maura came out carrying a blanket as Jane was pulling her pyjama shirt over her head. "You're staring again. Third time today."

"I'm sorry. I keep forgetting you're mine."

"Well I am as long as you want me." Jane sat on the couch with her legs open waiting for Maura to sit between them. When she did she pulled the blanket over them both. Jane's arms wrapped around Maura's waist. Neither wanted to put the TV on so they drank their coco in silence enjoying each other's company until they fell into an afternoon nap.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been three months since Jane and Maura had started their relationship and they had hidden it well. Jane had only one photo them together which she kept stuck in a diary she carried everywhere. Maura had a few more around her house, which had really become their house. Jane was round most nights with the exception of staff meetings. No one suspected a thing.

That was until Monday morning. Jane walked to class with a smile on her face. She had only seen Maura for a few hours the night before, but that was all she needed. As she entered the lab there was a couple of jocks stood around the desk in front of where she sat. The laughs were loud and obnoxious. She only heard the last sentence and immediately flipped. " Have you see the way she looks at me? Dr. Isles wants my dick." Who was this ass? Jane pushed through the crowd and grabbed him by his shirt dragging him off the desk and throwing him to the floor. She put her knee to his abdomen pressing down roughly.

"You piece of shit. Where do you get off accusing her of that? She's a lady. She doesn't settle for horny teenage assholes."

"Oh yeah, just coz you lurve her. What's up? Has badass Frog face got a lesbian crush on Dr. Isles?"

"Fuck off Grant. So what if I fucking did? It's besides the point."

"You're just jealous that she's a cock hungry slut and she wants mine!" With that comment Jane pounded her fist into his face. One jab was all it took for the blood to begin to gush out of his nose. Jane had to admit to herself that it felt good. He had no right. Him quivering beneath her trying to decide whether or not she was going to hit him again. Which she was until she felt herself being pulled away. Her anger had already taken over. She was ready to fly back down to him again, then she heard Maura's voice break through her anger.

"Jane, what are you doing? Joey get up. Jane go get me the first aid kit. Now." Maura was pissed Jane knew she wouldn't stay mad for long especially when she found out what he had said. She broke out of Maura's hold and walked over to the sink, taking out the first aid kit before passing it to Maura. "Thank you. Go cool off in the supply closet. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Aw Jane, you and your lesbian crush in a closet seems fitting. Dr. Isles stay away from her. She's a dyke."

"That's for the advice, but I am not in any way homophobic, unlike you. Did you know that people who mock people's sexuality are covering their own latent homosexuality? Now hold still, this will hurt, but she broke your nose what are you expecting?" Maura clicked his nose back into place.

"Thanks doc."

"Go down to the nurse she'll decide what's best." As Joey walked out, Maura overheard him swear as he realised she had called him gay.

Walking into the closet she didn't know what to expect. What she didn't expect was Jane sat on the floor trying not to cry out of anger. She fell beside her pulling Jane into her arms. "Don't cry please. Jane, what made you angry enough to beat the heck out of Joey?"

"I'm not sure you wanna know," Jane's word were strained and muffled by Maura's chest, "can't we just leave it at I'm a jealous asshole?"

"No, I want to know what has you near tears on the floor in my supply closet."

"I'm not upsetting you, and it's not something you want to hear. I promise I'd tell you, but I can't. I love you." Maura held Jane closer.

"So, it's something about his obvious crush on me."

"Yeah." Jane pulled away and ran her hand through her hair nervously before throwing her arm around Maura. "You are mine for the long run. No horny teenage jerks are getting their hands on you."

"I don't want anyone but you. Just tell me."

"He said you were a cock hungry slut, who wants his dick."

"Well, thank you for defending me." Maura laid her head on Jane's shoulder and wrapped her arm around her waist.

"I will defend you until the end of time. If you give me a chance to."

"Of course I will. If you want to defend me forever."

"As long as theirs jerks like that I will defend you."

"Thanks. Babe lock the door, we still have five minutes." Jane stood up to lock the door.

As soon as the lock click Jane was turned around and pushed against the door. Maura's left hand held Jane in place. Her mouth covered Jane's. Her right hand fell to Jane's hip. Tongues duelled for what felt like forever, until Maura pulled back gasping for breath with a slightly goofy smile. "I love you Jane."

"I love you too. Now get back here." Jane grabbed the collar of Maura's shirt dragging her back into another kiss. Jane's leg wrapped around Maura's. She trailed her foot up the back of Maura's calf causing her to press them closer together. Maura moaned as Jane's tongue entered her mouth. Once again Maura pulled away gasping for breath. The pair untangled themselves and adjusted their hair so no-one would notice. "Hey, Maur."

"Yeah?"

"Remind me tonight that neck needs a hickey."

"How will I explain that?"

"You're the teacher you don't have to explain anything. And they know you belong to someone. Just not me."

"Well do it now. Why wait?"

"Good point." Jane grabbed Maura's waist to pull her in. Moving her hair away from her neck before moving her lips to her pulse point. She kissed the spot before sinking her teeth into the soft spot. Maura went to let out a moan, but Jane's hand covered her mouth as she bit down harder. When she pulled away Jane kissed the sore spot that had already began to grow into a hickey. "Sorry."

"Don't. I love it. Will you grab me my bag from the bottom shelf."

"Sure." Jane bent down to grab the bag. Maura's head cocked to the side.

"Oh, nice!"

"Only you, babe." Jane passed Maura her bag and kissed her cheek.

"Jane just put this on my neck so no-one will see." Jane squeezed some foundation on her hand and rubbed it on to the hickey.

"There you go. Time to face them."

"Don't wanna. Wanna go home and watch TV."

"Me too, but we can't. Sorry." Jane pecked Maura a final time before unlocking the door.

Jane walked out first spotting Joey Grant. She walked over to him and whispered in his ear. "She has a boyfriend. Talk about her like that again, I'll break more than your nose. Like every bone in your body."


	8. Chapter 8

Jane had promised Maura a Friday night sleepover. She still needed to make up for the hickey that was questioned. A lot. But, as usual the plans got interrupted by work. Maura had a staff meeting she needed to attend. Both felt slightly saddened by the late interruption (who calls a meeting the day before it's held?) but, of course Jane had a plan. She knew Maura kept a spare key in her closet. She just had to find which coat the key was in. It was easier said than done. She had waited until Maura went for a shower that night before even trying. Jane's first thought was of course: "Maura, who the hell needs so many coats? Really? Thirty eight?" She felt each pocket finding it in a black leather jacket. Jane walked out just in time to sit on the bed and look pretty as Maura walked out wearing a very tight towel. Jane knelt up and shuffled to the end of the bed. "You're wet."

"Yes, I am. Yes, I know what you are implying. That too, but I have to get you home. You promised your mother you'd be home at nine. It's now, 8pm."

"We have plenty of time. C'mon Maur. You're killing me. I can touch you, but I can't see you naked, panting, moaning underneath me? You're just a tease."

"Yes I am. I want it to be special. I want romance and love. I don't want to be thinking of if anyone finds out. I love you, Jane. I want to. I really do but,"

"But, if someone finds out, it's more incriminating if we've had sex."

"Exactly. I doesn't mean there's anything wrong with the relationship. It may seem like that at your age, but Jane I promise, relationships are stronger if the couple waits before sex."

"Do you always do that?" Maura raised an eyebrow in question. "The fact thing. Do you just come out with them?"

"Yeah. I never realised it bothered you." Maura averted her gaze. "Sorry."

"It doesn't bother me" Jane captured Maura's chin and pulled her gaze back to her. "I love it, I love you, I love your quirks." With that their lips were locked. Jane fell backwards causing Maura to fall too. Jane managed to flip them over , without breaking contact. Maura moaned as her back hit the mattress. Her breath caused her chest to heave. Jane pulled away to kiss Maura's Jaw line.

Once at Maura's ear Jane asked "are you sure you don't wanna go further?" Maura was no longer able to speak so she shook her head to signal no. "So you want this?" Once again the question was answered with a head shake. This time it was Maura's turn to flip them over. She caught Jane's gaze. Staring into those big brown eyes for a moment too long.

"I'm sorry, princess. You know I can't. I'll make you a deal. Your birthday is in may, right?" Maura brushed a curl from Jane's forehead.

"Yeah."

"It's December now. So, that's five months. Eight months together. Your birthday. I will let you do anything you want to me. And I'll do anything you want. Anything. Is that fair?"

"Yeah sounds good." Jane's voice seemed strangled as she thought of Maura tied down beneath her.

"You want a shower?"

"No, why?"

"Because your mind in filthy."

"You and I spend way too much time together. You're picking up my sense of humour."

"No I don't think we are." Maura kissed Jane's nose. "I want to spend more time with you."

After Maura drove her home Jane sat in her room staring at the picture of Maura. She was so busy looking at her that she hadn't noticed Frankie walk in. "Hey sis, what ya, isn't that?" Jane's hand flew up to cover her brother's mouth as she closed the door.

"Keep your mouth shut. Listen to me. You can't freak out okay?" A nod. She let go of his mouth and let him sit beside her on her bed. "Okay, me and Dr. Isles are an item. That's where I am a lot now. It's not like an experiment. I've known I wasn't straight for a while. She's something else. She's smart, funny, caring, sweet. I love her, Frankie, and she loves me. It's not like there's a lot of difference. It's four years. Ma and Pop are eight. Don't tell anyone. Please? I don't think I can lose her."

"One question: did you give her that hickey?"

"Yeah I may have had something to do with that."

"Okay. I won't tell. I got your back."

"Thanks little brother."

"Don't mention it. So you need help, with covering it up."

"Well it's been three months, what do you think?" Frankie left without another word.

Friday morning came and Jane was dreading second lesson. Seeing Maura would be awful. She knew she'd have to tell her about Frankie. But, for now she had to play baseball. Every hit got out a little of her frustration, but she still couldn't really get the idea of losing Maura out of her head. At last it was time to run to science.

Maura had decided that the end of term test should be done a week early. A group of teenagers we're not going to want to do work on the last week before Christmas. She had noticed Jane's half smile when she handed her the test. She wasn't sure why she seemed so sad. Whatever was bothering her was going to have to wait. Maura didn't like thinking that, but they were in a lesson and if they kept disappearing into the supply closet people were going to start wondering why. She wasn't going to risk it.

During the test Jane couldn't concentrate. All she could think of was the first time her and Maura had woken up next to each other. They way they had both been scared about someone else finding out. Now they had. Jane kept thinking that she should have been more alert. Frankie had just walked in. It could have been anyone. Her mother.

Jane wondered if Maura had noticed. Of course Maura noticed. She always noticed. She noticed the way Jane smiled when she talked, the sharp intake of breath when she shouted or got upset. Now, she noticed her followed every move with those sad eyes. Maura flushed as she noticed Jane's eyes fall to her breasts causing her to bite her lip.

Maura walked over to Jane's desk to check how she was doing on the test. As she bent down she realised Jane had refused to look at her. "Hey, what's up? You haven't wrote anything at all?" Jane shrugged. "I want to talk about this after class, okay, Jane?"

"Sure." Maura rubbed Jane's back quickly standing before anyone noticed. As she walked away she hoped that it had comforted her, even slightly. Maura sat back down at her desk and let her eyes flicker to Jane. Jane had rested her head on her folded arms on top of her desk.

At the end of the class Jane remained in her seat. Once the rest of the class had left Maura pulled up a chair next to her. She placed one hand on Jane's arm. "Jane, baby, what's wrong?"

"I'm gonna lose you Maur. I'm really gonna lose you."

"No, you're not. Why do you think that?"

"My brother. He knows. He saw the picture. He's so quiet and sneaks around. Please don't be mad."

"Aw babe. I'm not mad. Will he tell anyone?"

"No, he promised he wouldn't."

"See we'll be okay. Jane, no matter what, I'll always be here."

"Maura, what if my mother finds out? Or someone else? I don't want to lose you."

"They won't. No-one knows and it's been 3 months. We'll just have to more careful. Give me the picture."

"Why? I want a picture of us."

"I know honey, but there is plenty at my house. You will get to see them. Also your brother can't prove anything if you don't have evidence."

"I know. It's just…at home I don't have you. I don't have anything."

"Well there's ways around that without a photo. We'll figure it out together. I hate not having you at mine at night too."

"Okay, I really hate not having you there."

"You know I can't wait for tomorrow. Any ideas what you want to do?"

"Lay in bed and pretend this is a perfect relationship that we don't have to hide?"

"You're being sarcastic."

"Nope. Not really."

"I'd like that too. We could order in, cuddle up on the couch and watch NCIS. I remember you telling me you liked the idea of Kate and Abby."

"No, not NCIS."

"Now you're being sarcastic."

"Very. I love you."

"I'm in love with you too." Maura checked the corridor near her door was clear before pressing a split second kiss to Jane's temple. "That's you're lot for now, babe."

"NO! Want more."

"We can't."

"You need help setting up for next lesson?"

"Maybe a little. One real kiss, okay?"

"Fine, race ya."

Jane gripped Maura's arm and span her into her arms, pushing her own back into the door. Maura's lips attacked her mouth before she could even lean in. They soon broke apart for breath. Jane kissed Maura's forehead before allowing her out of her arms to go back to the lab. No-one had arrived for tutor yet.

That night Jane went home to grab a weekend's worth of clothes and pick up Maura's keys before heading to Maura's.

She setup her iPod speakers and began to boil the water. She had nearly finished the Spaghetti and meat balls when her favourite song came on. It reminded her of Maura. She danced as sang along putting the fishing touches to the meal.

**Remember those walls I built?**

**Well, baby they're tumbling down,**

**And they didn't even put up a fight,**

**They didn't even make a sound,**

**I found a way to let you in,**

**But, I never really had a doubt,**

**Standing in the light of your halo, **The front door clicked as Maura walked in. She didn't expect anyone so the music came as a surprise. She moved quietly towards the kitchen until she heard Jane singing. She paused at the door listening.

**I got my angel now,**

**It's like I've been awaken,**

**Every rule I had you breaking,**

**It's the risk that I'm taking, **Maura tiptoed until she was stood behind the table, still watching Jane as she added the meat balls to the Bolognese.

**I ain't ever gonna shut you out,**

**Everywhere I'm looking now,**

**I'm surrounded by your embrace,**

**Baby, I can see your halo,**

**You know you're my saving grace,**

**You're everything I need and more, **

**It's written all over your face, **Maura finally walked up behind Jane, wrapping her arms around her waist she whispered;

"**Baby, I can see your halo,**

**Pray it won't fade away."**

"Sorry babe, I wanted to surprise you."

"You did. I wasn't expecting to find a sexy chef in kitchen." Maura kissed Jane's neck squeezing tighter. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, baby. I'm here until Sunday dinner, and then I'm coming back okay?"

"Fine by me. Is that nearly finished? I'm starving."

"Yeah, it is. So, what was your staff meeting about?"

"Not much, just about whose going to the Christmas thing next week."

"Are you going?"

"Can I take you?"

"No, I doubt that would go down well."

"Then no. I'd have to find a date."

"I can give you…no, no, no, not in a million years, no, no, he's too hot, no, no, not getting his hands on my lady… Okay I can't get you a date, sorry."

"It's a good thing I only want you then."

"I guess. Go get yourself a glass of wine. I'll have cola."

"Of course."

Once sat down they started eating. "Jane, this is amazing. I never knew you could cook."

"If you like this you should try my grilled cheese."

"I'd like that. Maybe tomorrow, yeah?"

"Of course. So, Maur, what are you doing for Christmas?"

"I was going to spend it alone. It's become a tradition."

"What? What about with Ian?"

"He went to France with his family. His mother never liked me. I just stayed here."

"There is no way you're spending it alone this year. You'll come to mine. I'll figure something out." Jane took Maura's hand. "No one should be alone at Christmas. If being alone is a tradition for you, I'm breaking it. If I don't it'll be a shock when we have kids and you're thrown in at the deep end."

"We're having kids?"

"Well, erm, if you want kids."

"I'm not sure if I'm cut out for having kids. Jane I'm damaged. I don't want to damage a child. I never told you about my childhood."

"Tell me. I don't think you're damaged. I think you are one of the most amazing people I know."

"Well, I'm adopted. I went to an all girls boarding school, in France. I first went when I was eleven. My parents were always too busy for me. I know they love me, but I never asked for much. The less I asked for the less time they had. The nannies who looked after me brought me up. They were very involved in my life compared to my parents. I never met my biological parents. I spent my life in books. I retreated in to science. I want to dissect dead _people_ for my job. I'm not fit to be a mother. I don't even understand why you would want me. I hardly want myself. If I could be anyone for a day I would." Jane stood up and walked over to Maura, wiping her tears away. "Jane, I don't know why you'd want me. Your life would be better if you walked away now. I'd understand."

"Don't talk like that." Jane opened her arms to let Maura in. "You are one of the most amazing, smart, funny, caring, indescribable people I know. I'm not leaving you. You would be a great mom. I want you because, I don't know. There's something that's telling me if I didn't have you I'd have an incomplete feeling for the rest of my life. Your parents are the ones at fault. They should have been there for you. They missed out on someone special. I need you to want to be yourself, because I don't think I can love someone else. If I could be anyone for a day it would be you. I wanna be just like you when I grow up. If we didn't have medical examiners, no crimes would get solved. Believe me there is nothing weird or creepy about that job. I want you. I need you." Jane tilted Maura's chin up before bringing them together. Maura was now freely crying tears of happiness. As Jane pulled away she wiped the tears away again. "I love you Maura Isles. Try to love yourself."

"I love you too Jane Rizzoli. I don't know how to love myself. That's the only really problem with trying to."

"Look at the qualities I do. You'll fall in love with yourself. Just don't leave me for yourself. I can't compete with you." Jane moved the plates into Maura's microwave to warm them up later.

Jane walked into the bedroom after cleaning the kitchen to find Maura sat in front of the mirror. She sat looking at her own reflection. Jane walked over and placed her hands on Maura's shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine just trying to find something I like about myself."

"Smile." Maura looked confused for a few seconds before smiling into the mirror. "That's my favourite thing about you."

"I like it too. It's only there when you're around. This one anyway."

"I also love how sweet you are." Jane knelt beside her. Maura moved to face her as Jane's hand moved to her knee. "Babe, you shouldn't do this. Don't sit looking for something. We'll work through this. I'll tell you daily something I love about you, you tell me if you agree or not. Okay? Together."

"Okay. I love you. Come on. Let's watch NCIS like I promised you."

About two hours later Jane was crying holding Maura as close as she could. She began whispering in Maura's hair, "you look too much like Kate. I love you. No one is ever gonna hurt you."

"Jane shush. I'm not Kate Todd. I'm not … Sasha, that's her name right. I wasn't paying attention. I'm here."

"I know, just…I'm going to protect you from everything."

"Honey, it's really sweet. I just need you to stop crying before I start."

"I don't think I can. I can't."

"I'll put season 3 on."

"I'll cry more. I hate the Abby scene. Kabby feels. Then there's Tate feels, the funeral. I can't."

"Come on babe. Let me hold you through the whole thing." Jane nodded as Maura switched DVDs. Maura returned and signalled Jane to stand up, which she did immediately. She laid down pulling Jane on top of her and pressed play.

As soon as the scene with Abby came on Jane completely broke down, as she always did. Maura held her tight rubbing circles on her back. "I know, I know. Baby, it's okay." Maura realised it was a bad idea and quickly turned the TV off. "Come on let's hug it out in bed. I'm so sorry. This was a bad idea."

"It's fine babe. I said we could." Jane stood up, pulling Maura to her feet. "I hate that scene. Stupid Kate dying. I hate her. Okay, so maybe I love her. But, she died and it made me cry. And her face. What even is that?"

"Jane, it's a very beautiful face."

"Ha! I got you to admit you like your face." Jane gave a 'I-told-you-so' shoulder movement.

"What? No you didn't."

"Like I said, you and Kate look practically the same. You know, if she had a better fashion sense and your hairstyle, maybe a little less butch."

"Well thank you. Right bed time."


	9. Chapter 9

Tuesday night Jane had gone straight home after agreeing with her ma that if she was home for dinner she could go to cinema for the late showing of Beauty and the beast. She knew it sounded childish, but Maura had never seen it. There was a lot Maura never got to do as a child. Jane had made it her own personal mission to make sure Maura got some of the experiences Jane loved so much. The late showing meant not as many people would be there. People don't tend to take small children out past seven o'clock.

Angela stood cooking in the kitchen when her daughter walked in. "Hey ma." Angela was sure Jane was up to something she just didn't know what. Angela had noticed a change in her daughter over the past six months. Whatever was going had made Jane a better person. Angela realise her grades increasing, her being happier, being home on time and even her daughter wearing pink.

"Hello Janie. What can I help you with?" Another thing Jane no longer scowled when Janie was used.

"Ma, in biology today we were talking about Christmas plans."

"Right, and …"

"Well, Dr. Isles mentioned she'd be alone for Christmas. So, I was wondering,"

"Of course she can join us. No one should be alone on Christmas day."

"Thanks ma. It made me feel bad when she said she had spent the last three Christmases alone. Her ex was an idiot. Just went to France and left her alone."

"Well that's terrible. Just tell her where we live and stress that she doesn't have to lift a finger."

"Ma, I really appreciate this. Do you need any help?"

"No I'm fine. It'll be ready in ten minutes. Run to Giovanni's and tell your brothers to come home."

"Sure ma."

Jane knocked on Giovanni's door. The three boys answered together. "Guys, we need to get home, dinners ready." Frankie and Tommy went to retrieve their shoes as Jane waited at the door.  
"So, Jane you're looking hot." _Yeah I am looking hot, I'm going on a date with a beautiful woman tonight, I need to look hot. _Jane thought.

"Yeah and so far outta your league." With that her brothers walked back toward them. The three left quickly after Frankie sensed his sister's uncomfortable feeling.

Jane bought her ticket, a king sized cola and a large bag of popcorn. This date was risky, but she didn't mind. She wanted to give Maura as many experiences as she could. The 3D film was a first, the Disney film was a first and this was the first 'real' date to a cinema. Jane wanted it to be special. Jane wanted to give Maura everything she missed out on until this point.

Jane walked into the screening room. She decided it would be safe to sit in the far left corner. She sat down before calling Maura. "Hey, you. I'm in the far left corner. Bring nothing but your pretty, little, self."

"What about drinks and Candy?"

"I got it covered. Just get yourself here."

"Okay, see you soon."

Maura joined the Cinema just as the lights dimmed for the adverts. She shuffled down the aisle to meet Jane. Apart from a mother and her child, they were alone. "Two straws and popcorn." Jane whispered to Maura as she sat beside her.

"Jane, you really shouldn't have."

"My treat, baby." Jane smiled. "Put your glasses on honey. It is 3D you know?"

"I'll look stupid."

"Thank you. It's dark. Only I'll see you. Just put them on."

"Fine. You look good in them, by the way. I'm just not sure I will."

"You'd look good in anything. Put them on." Maur slipped them on and looked back at Jane. "See you're gorgeous."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome M'Lady." Jane touched Maura's lips, with her own lightly. It was quick and sweet. "I love you. You adorable, dorky, amazing, sweet, beautiful woman."

"I love you too. But, you call that a kiss?" Maura's hand sprung to the back of Jane's neck pulling them closer. As her lips caught Jane's, she tangled her hair in the raven locks. Jane gripped Maura's bottom lip between her teeth as she pulled away.

"No. That was, though. Hey, it's starting. You ready?"

"Of course I am beauty."

"I believe I'd be beast actually. You're more of a beauty."

"Well, you're the sweetest. Come on." Maura held out her arm to allow Jane to lay on her shoulder. She was momentarily shocked when Jane dragged her in . Her hand quickly fell to the arm rest, the other landing on Jane's chest. "Or we could do this."

"Shush. Watch." Jane kissed Maura's forehead as they watched.

Once the film was over the two walked into the bathroom. Jane quickly called her mom as she waited for Maura. "Hey ma."

"Hello, Jane. Is the film over?"

"Yes Ma. I was wondering can I stay out to night?"

"What about clothes for tomorrow?"

"I'll throw these in the wash, it'll be fine?"

"Okay fine. Be good."

"I will. Night, Ma. Love you."

"Night, love you too."

Once at Maura's, Jane undressed until she was completely naked and threw her clothes in the washer, so they'd be clean for the next day. Maura joined her holding up one of Ian's old tee-shirts Jane loved so much. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Are you ready for bed or you want to get a few blankets and watch TV?"

"I'm ready for bed. What about you?"

"Same." Maura held out her hand and led them upstairs.

They crawled into bed and cuddled close. Jane tangled he legs with Maura's and cuddled to her side. "If you ever want to switch this up. I'd be happy to have you laying on my chest."

"No. I quite like holding you. Unless you really want to."

"Another night. For now I'm more than happy."

"Same."

"Oh and Maura."

"Yeah."

"You're coming to mine for Christmas. Ma said it's fine." Jane traced Maura's collarbone with her thumb as she spoke. Maura shuddered as the strokes became slower.

"Thank you." Maura kissed Jane's hair. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to. I love you. Night."

"I love you too. See you in the morning."

"That you will."


	10. Chapter 10

A week before Christmas Jane and Maura were lying next to each other tangled in the white sheets of Maura's bed. They were talking of how Christmas day was going to work out. Jane suddenly changed the subject. "So, Maur. When you were younger did you ever go see Santa in his grotto?"

"No. No-one ever took me. I was told at the age of 5 Santa didn't exist and that it was my mother and father that bought me presents."

"At 5. Really? They didn't let you be a child and memorized by Santa at all did they? I promise you the best Christmas ever okay. I'm taking you to go see Santa, ma gave me her car, then we'll come back and make Christmas cookies, wrap presents and I'll put sticky tape on your nose, we'll get you a tree and we can buy ornaments." Maura snuggled closer to Jane as she listened to Jane's plans.

"Okay so say we go see Santa, I am a grown woman who knows Santa isn't real. Won't it look strange?"

"No. I want to give you a taste of the childhood you never had because it has effected you so badly."

"You know you make it so fucking hard not to pounce you at times." Maura blurted out as Jane's hand brushed her bum.

"Language, Dr. Isles." Maura widened her eyes with a fake shocked expression.

"You love it, Jane." Jane kissed Maura's forehead in agreement.

Jane awoke first in the morning. She slid out of bed making sure she didn't wake Maura. After her shower she began to make Maura breakfast. Bunny pancakes and a cup of coffee. She laid them out on a tra y and took them to Maura. She placed it on the beside table before walking over to the bed. She sat on the edge stroking Maura's her and whispering for her to wake up. Eventually Maura slowly opened her eyes and fixated on Jane. "Morning gorgeous. Why so early?"

"We have a big day ahead. So you need to be up. But not before the most important meal of the day," Jane stood and retrieved the breakfast, "So eat up."

"Jane, you need to stop doing this. I can't expect you to make me bunny pancakes every time you're here."

"I want to make you bunny pancakes. I want to do this for you. You're special. You deserve special things. " Maura's eyes swelled with tears of joy. She had suddenly become overwhelmed. "Hey, what's up? Don't cry, please? Honey."

"Sorry, I'm still getting used to how sweet you are. I really love you and then you do this and I love you a little more. If I love you anymore my heart will explode."

"Now we both know your heart can't actually explode. Come on, eat them."

Once breakfast was finished and Maura had gotten ready Jane had began to drive them to Portland. Once there they began shopping for gifts. Jane picked up a few shirts for her mom, a few tools for her dad, Tommy got a load of chocolate and for Frankie, she bought an action figure she knew he'd love. Maura bought the Rizzoli parents a bottle liquor each. For Tommy and Frankie she bought remote control race cars.

The girls stopped for lunch when they had finished buying gifts for others. They sat in silence for a while. Jane finally spoke up. "Maura, why don't we split up for a while?"

"You want to break up with me?" Maura shrieked out in a panic. Jane took her hand running her thumb over her knuckles.

"Never. I meant Christmas present shopping. You go get mine, I get yours, we meet back somewhere. You should really let me finish my sentences."

"Oh, God. You scared the hell out of me. Of course we can split up to buy each other presents."

"Awesome and look for tree decorations!"

"Jane, I don't even have a tree."

"I'll put them on my tree then you'll feel more at home. Please?"

"For you!"

A week before Christmas Jane and Maura were lying next to each other tangled in the white sheets of Maura's bed. They were talking of how Christmas day was going to work out. Jane suddenly changed the subject. "So, Maur. When you were younger did you ever go see Santa in his grotto?"

"No. No-one ever took me. I was told at the age of 5 Santa didn't exist and that it was my mother and father that bought me presents."

"At 5. Really? They didn't let you be a child and memorized by Santa at all did they? I promise you the best Christmas ever okay. I'm taking you to go see Santa, ma gave me her car, then we'll come back and make Christmas cookies, wrap presents and I'll put sticky tape on your nose, we'll get you a tree and we can buy ornaments." Maura snuggled closer to Jane as she listened to Jane's plans.

"Okay, so say we go see Santa, I am a grown woman who knows Santa isn't real. Won't it look strange?"

"No. I want to give you a taste of the childhood you never had because it has effected you so badly."

"You know you make it so fucking hard not to pounce you at times." Maura blurted out as Jane's hand brushed her butt.

"Language, Dr. Isles." Maura widened her eyes with a fake shocked expression.

"You love it, Jane." Jane kissed Maura's forehead in agreement.

Jane awoke first in the morning. She slid out of bed making sure she didn't wake Maura. After her shower she began to make Maura breakfast. Bunny pancakes and a cup of coffee. She laid them out on a tray and took them to Maura. She placed it on the beside table before walking over to the bed. She sat on the edge stroking Maura's hair and whispering for her to wake up. Eventually Maura slowly opened her eyes and fixated on Jane. "Morning gorgeous. Why so early?"

"We have a big day ahead. So you need to be up. But not before the most important meal of the day," Jane stood and retrieved the breakfast, "So, eat up."

"Jane, you need to stop doing this. I can't expect you to make me bunny pancakes every time you're here."

"I want to make you bunny pancakes. I want to do this for you. You're special. You deserve special things. " Maura's eyes swelled with tears of joy. She had suddenly become overwhelmed. "Hey, what's up? Don't cry, please? Honey."

"Sorry, I'm still getting used to how sweet you are. I really love you and then you do this and I love you a little more. If I love you anymore my heart will explode."

"Now, we both know your heart can't actually explode. Come on, eat them."

Once breakfast was finished and Maura had gotten ready Jane had began to drive them to Portland. Once there they began shopping for gifts. Jane picked up a few shirts for her mom, a few tools for her dad, Tommy got a load of chocolate and for Frankie, she bought an action figure she knew he'd love. Maura bought the Rizzoli parents a bottle liquor each. For Tommy and Frankie she bought remote control race cars.

The girls stopped for lunch when they had finished buying gifts for others. They sat in silence for a while. Jane finally spoke up. "Maura, why don't we split up for a while?"

"You want to break up with me?" Maura shrieked out in a panic. Jane took her hand running her thumb over her knuckles.

"Never. I meant Christmas present shopping. You go get mine, I get yours, we meet back somewhere. You should really let me finish my sentences."

"Oh, God. You scared the hell out of me. Of course we can split up to buy each other presents."

"Awesome and look for tree decorations!"

"Jane, I don't even have a tree."

"I'll put them on my tree then you'll feel more at home. Please?"

"For you!"

Jane left Maura soon after, taking her car keys. She would go shopping for Maura's present in a while. But first, she was going to get Maura a tree. An artificial tree, but a tree none the less. She decided on a little black tree with built in tinsel. She carried the box back to the car, happy she could give Maura the Christmas she deserved.

Then she went shopping for the present. It had to be amazing. Completely amazing. And she had no idea what it could be, yet.

Maura on the other hand knew exactly what to get Jane. She knew she'd love a new Red Sox jersey. The only problem was what to get printed on the back. She decided on buying Jane two, but pretending one was from her. She purchased the two garments. One was printed with M. Isles, the other with J. Rizzoli.

After leaving the shop she quickly sent a text to Jane.

*Baby, I was thinking we should buy two presents. One for when we are in your family's company, and the other for when we are alone. What do you think?*

*Maur I love that idea we have to be sneaky but its brilliant im guessing you couldnt decided on just one*

*Jane, I wished you'd text with proper grammar. How hard is it to use an apostrophe on your phone? However, you would be correct in your guess. I couldn't decide. How are you getting along?*

*Not very well. (How is this for correct grammar?) What would u like?*

*It started out well; too bad you let yourself down on the last sentence. I don't mind what you get me. I am going to look for ornaments. Would you like me to get the ingredients for cookies? I know you mentioned baking them.*

*If you wouldn't mind. (I'm trying here.) You're really hard to buy for. You have it all. Nice house. Nice car. A pair of tits to die for…I have an idea.*

*I'm sure you do.*

Jane had three ideas in fact. One of them was too risky. Buying Maura lingerie would not go down well if they got caught.

She walked into the jewellers. She may not have much money, but she had enough saved up to buy Maura some jewellery. She decided on a small silver eternity ring. It was big enough so that it was noticeable, but not too obvious that it could be mistaken for an engagement ring. It was perfect. It held promise and love. It was everything Maura was.

Jane decided for the public viewing of presents she should buy Maura shoes. She knew after dating Maura for three months it was obvious that you could never go wrong with shoes. She decided on a pair of black stilettos. Although they were pricey she knew her mom wouldn't notice how much they cost and would just think that they were cheap from a department store.

Jane then decided to take a slow walk back to where she told Maura to meet her. She noticed a stall selling personalised baubles. She snapped up the opportunity to get Maura the perfect early Christmas present.

She also asked at the grotto if it was okay to bring Maura to meet Santa. A few of the elves kindly offered to close the grotto. Jane denied, saying it wasn't fair on the children already waiting in line. They then offered to move Maura to the front of the line to minimise embarrassment. Jane agreed knowing that Maura would hate to stand in line.

Jane met Maura ten minutes later. The two decided to order another coffee while they discussed their days. "Maura, buying for you is like buying for the queen of England."

"Jane, we know that's not true."

"You're right, the queen sends out lists of acceptable presents."

"Fine. If you want to be like that." Maura stood up gathering her things. She looked at Jane as she sipped her coffee, before walking off. She never expected to be pulled back into Jane's arms and onto Jane's lap. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and nipping Maura's ear with her teeth.

"You're not getting away that easily."

"Mmm, "Maura relaxed into Jane resting her head on her shoulder. "I can tell."

"Uhm, don't get too comfortable. We have one last stop before we leave."

"Jane, it's 2pm we have to get home. You have Sunday dinner tomorrow. Are you sure another stop is wise?"

"I don't have dinner tomorrow. Ma is going to Nonna's to cook for her. She always does because her sister, my aunt, cooks a Christmas dinner for them."

"Okay, I guess we have tomorrow to ourselves."

Jane held Maura's hand walking through the mall. She hoped Maura wouldn't realise where they were going. Luckily she didn't. Her first clue was actually Jane handing her all the bags before covering her eyes from behind. "You trust me, right?"

"Yes, I do. Jane, what's happening?"

"You'll see." As they approached on of the elves recognised Jane and began move kids and parents backwards explaining that Maura had never met Santa. Of course some parents were annoyed, but many were filled with Christmas spirit and perhaps some other spirits (vodka).

Jane kept Maura's eyes covered until it was there turn. As they entered the room and Maura's eyes were uncovered, she was overwhelmed. Her eyes began to swell with tears of happiness and shock. She turned to Jane who stood with a proud smile on her face. "Honey, breathe. It's a holiday miracle. Go sit on Santa's lap." Maura quickly complied too shocked to argue.

"So, have you been a good girl this year?"

"I believe so yes."

"Well, in that case what would you like for Christmas?"

"To see my girlfriend smile."

"Anything else?"

"I guess there is one thing, but it's stupid."

"Nothing is ever stupid at Christmas."

"I want that promise I made to be broken."

"What promise is that?"

"Jane knows the one I can tell by her smirk." Maura winked at Jane who had now turned beetroot red.

"Maura, I'll see what I can do for both of your requests, although they maybe difficult."

"Thank you Santa."

"You're very welcome." He passed Maura a present from the girl's bag. As Jane and Maura left.

Once in the car Jane finally managed to say. "We're not breaking that promise."

"Um, okay." Maura was a little disappointed but she couldn't do anything about it, until Jane spoke up again.

"At least not until New year."


	11. Chapter 11

**happy holidays guys, i did research for this and it is between to consenting adults and the age of consent in Boston is 16 Jane is 18 in this so... SMUT! **

* * *

Christmas Eve arrived quickly. Jane had suggested to her parents that Maura stay the night to make it easier on everyone the next day. Angela agreed Frank however wasn't so sure. He made a point of explaining the lack of space. Asking where Maura was expected to sleep. Jane offered her bed, promising to take the couch. Frank decided arguing was futile and agreed too.

Jane arrived at Maura's in record time as most of the people who usually occupy the roads were getting their last minute Christmas shopping done. As she scrabbled out of the car she grabbed the bauble's box.

Walking inside she found Maura asleep on the couch with a book on her chest. Slowly she picked up the book careful not to wake Maura. 50 shades of Grey. As she skimmed the page it was open to Jane slightly giggled at the idea of well put together, innocent, Maura, reading smut.

Maura awoke to the soft sound of giggling. "Jane?"

"I'm here sweetie."

"Hi, what are you up to?"

"A bit of light reading listen: My dress is now barely covering my naked behind. He moves suddenly so is hand is cupping my—"

"Okay, Jane that's enough." Maura felt her cheeks blush as she moved into the sitting position. No longer able to look Jane in the eye. "It was suggested to me in the staffroom. I decided to try it and I can't leave a book half read."

"Hey," Jane tipped Maura's gaze back to her own. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I just never imagined, my sweet, innocent, adorable, perfect, Maura to be reading this."

"You think I'm innocent? Jane, the things I have thought of doing to/with you…I'm far from."

Jane handed Maura the wrapped box quickly to change the subject. Jane Rizzoli does not blush. Not even for Maura Isles. As Maura unwrapped the box she looked shocked. Finally she freed the ornament from the box. Written on the bauble were the words: Jane and Maura. Christmas 2012.

"Jane, it's beautiful. I'm shocked."

"You can't tell." Jane sat next to Maura on the couch and pulling to her to rest against her chest. "I thought we could get one every year. This isn't your Christmas present. It's your, you're stuck with me, present." Jane kissed Maura's hair. "Anyway, put it on the tree and get your stuff. You need a casual outfit for tomorrow, and pyjamas."

"Why?"

"You're staying at mine. My parents agreed as long as I take the couch."

"I can't possibly impos—" Jane suddenly attacked Maura's mouth with her own.

"You'll do what I say Miss. Isles. What I say goes. If I say you sleep at mine and in my bed, you do so without arguments. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

Jane sat on the edge of Maura's bed waiting for her to get her stuff. As Maura emerged from her closet she was wear less clothes than Jane would feel comfortable her leaving the house in. The short black dress barely covered anything, but enhanced her cleavage. Red heels elongated her legs. As she turned to leave her bag by the closet door Jane noticed how toned her girlfriends ass actually was. Maura caught Jane staring through the mirror. Her soft sensual chuckle filled the room. As her sultry whisper broke out "Do you like it?" Jane nodded in response as Maura made her way over to her. "Good, because this is your, you're stuck with me present." Jane was pushed backwards lightly on to the bed as Maura straddled her.

Jane's mind suddenly caught up to what was happening. Maura Isles was breaking the promise. Jane felt relieved. The sexual frustration of the past months were about to dissolve. Maura's lips worked their magic on Jane's neck. Nips, sucks, bites and kisses where being trailed down the column of Jane's throat. She moaned quietly letting her hands roam Maura's body finally resting on her bum lifting her dress slightly.

Maura's hand opened Jane's jeans with expert results. Her hand felt it's way into her underwear. Jane's wetness caused Maura to smile. "You're soaked, Jane. Do I have that effect on you often?"

"Yes, baby, please?"

"Of course. " Maura slid off the bed and on to her knees. As she slowly removed Jane's jeans and panties she kissed down her legs. As she kissed back up Jane's moans had become more frequent. Jane was already close and Maura hadn't even started. As Maura's mouth covered Jane's sex, Jane moaned and tangled her hand in Maura's hair pulling her closer.

Maura's tongue caressed everything it could reach, bringing Jane close to the edge. Maura's whole mouth covered her clit sucking hard on the small nub. Jane's head was thrown backwards as she began speeding towards climax. Maura suddenly, yet softly, bit down on Jane's clit sending her crashing over the edge screaming Maura's name.

As Jane came down from her orgasmic high Maura teased her entrance with her finger. "Jane, baby, do you think you could cum again?" Jane nodded as Maura added two fingers thrusting and curling them quickly, Jane was still sensitive so it wouldn't take long for her to cum again. Jane's eyes seemed to roll back in her head as Maura hit her G spot. The muscles in Jane's legs trapped Maura in place they began to clench.

"Fuck, Maura, HARDER, HARDER, FUCCKKK, FUCCCCCKKKKK." Jane came hard hitting the bed hard, panting, shuddering for breath. Sweat clung to her forehead. Maura moved her into a better position before laying next to and holding her.

"Sleep, you won't feel as drained." Maura smiled and kissed Jane's forehead.

"You?"

"It's all you today. Sleep." Jane's snuggled closer before closing her eyes for a nap.

When she awoke Jane realised Maura wasn't beside her. Panic took over her body as she heard the scream. Pulling her jeans up she ran towards the closet where Maura lay under an avalanche of shoe boxes. Jane laughed quietly as she approached her lover. "Hey there, it seems your shoe obsession has got you in a bit of a pickle. I believe my help is needed."

"Jane, stop taking the long way around this and help me up." Jane offered her hand to pull Maura to her feet and into a kiss.

"Choose a pair and get ready, we actually have to get to my house."

"Are you sure?"

"I am 100% sure. We can watch a few movies. You could fall asleep cuddled up to me. I can fall asleep with you in my arms. A happy accident."

"Okay. I'd like that."

"Me too." Jane kissed Maura's nose before leaving the room.

Jane and Maura arrived at the Rizzoli household an hour later. Frankie and Tommy were running around upstairs. Angela had started tomorrow's dinner. Frank was watching an old Christmas film. Jane took Maura into the kitchen to see if Angela needed any help before Jane showed Maura to her room. Angela declined and sent the two on their way with a Christmas cookie each.

Jane showed Maura to her room. Once away from prying eyes Maura kissed Jane sweetly. "Thank you for this."

"Maur, it's fine. One thing: Have you got new pyjama's?"

"No, I haven't. Why? Was I supposed to?"

"Don't worry. You can have my second pair. It's tradition to have new PJs and watch movies. Plus the boys are still youngish so we put out Santa's treats."

"Oh, okay."

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"What if I ruin it for them? Tell them Santa isn't real?"

"Then they'll suck it up and get over it. Babe, it'll be fine. I'll run you a bath okay?"

"Okay, thank you Jane."

"Anytime, laters baby!" Jane left the room and close the door quickly as a pillow flew towards her head.


	12. Chapter 12

After Christmas Jane had began to feel more positive as her and Maura hadn't been caught even at the Rizzoli house. That was however until the pair's new year's had been ruined due to Frank's sister having a party. Jane had been forced to go. Maura decided to spend the occasion with some single friends from medical school. They were down heartened but also pleased with the arrangement to call each other at midnight.  
Jane had spent the whole night with her younger cousins and brothers. Begrudgingly she had to admit she had fun. Even with spoilt brat Jamie. Jamie was a year younger than Jane. She had everything her heart desired, she was an only child and it showed. She hadn't said a word to Jane until Jane walked over to her and closed the laptop lid smiling sweetly and saying, "get your butt over there and say hello to nonna! I mean it." With a shrug and a sulk Jamie finally did. After that they both played with the younger kids running after them. All of the kids were still excited about the fact Christmas had just been thus meaning new toys.  
Maura sat alone at the dirty robber bar as all her friends danced. She got another drink looking at the clock behind the bar. She perked up when she saw it was 11:15, she'd be on the phone to Jane in no time at all. Just as she began to smile some guy sat next to her. "Hey babycakes, wanna bring in the new year with me?"  
"No, I'd much rather drink bleach, mixed with acid and sawdust."  
"Fucking dykey, slut." Maura couldn't help but laugh at his rubbish insult as he got up and sulked off. She took out her phone quickly to text Jane.  
*Hi baby, how's it going? Love you, M.*  
*Hey gorgeous, it's going brilliantly. I just put the little one's to bed. How's your night? Love you more, J*  
*Well your grammar has improved ;) My night was going well, but some jerk hit on me. I love you more, Dykey slut.*  
*Wow what a great insult! what an A-hole. Wish I were there. And I will always love you more, J*  
*Me too, it's impossible to love anymore more than I love you!*  
Jane sat next to her ma for ten minutes and watched some show waiting for the whole important count down. It was now ten minutes to midnight and Jane had excused her self. She left her aunt's house and began walking in any direction to be able to call Maura.  
Maura had the same idea walking out if the dirty robber and taking out her phone. She dialed as she walked. Two rings was all it took for Jane answer. "Hi baby, I was about to call you."  
"I know Jane, we have five minutes to new year, what's your new years resolution?"  
"To graduate, to come out, and to introduce you to my family as my girlfriend."  
"Aww baby that's so sweet."  
"Come on then, M, what's yours?"  
"To love myself, half as much as you love me."  
"I like that."  
"I love you."  
"And I love you."  
Jane lifted her head and saw a familiar figure coming towards her. The figure noticed her too as the began moving faster to each other. Somewhere in the near distance the count down had started. As the count down ended however they were in each other's arms. Their lips were locked in a passionate kiss. Fireworks were set off around them. The kiss was made deeper. Jane's arms fell to Maura's waist pulling her closer.  
A sudden clearing of a throat pulled them both back to reality. Angela Rizzoli stood looking at her daughter and her daughter's teacher. "Jane, the heck is going on?"  
"Ma...I know it's... I... I love her. She's my teacher but I love her. I can't live without her. Please just let me be with her?" Jane was now sobbing squeezing Maura's hand tight enough to cut off blood flow.  
"Angela, can we have five minutes?" A nod was given as Maura pulled Jane away. "Jane...we're not going to have this year." Maura held back tears through out the speech. "I think this is it for us. We shouldn't have started this. I love you so much. It breaks me to say goodbye, but there is no way we can carry on now. I'm sorry. I will always love you." Maura pulled her hand free and began to walk away.  
Jane collapsed to the street crying and sobbing as Angela rushed over. "You love her don't you?" Jane struggled to nod but managed it. "I support you. usually I wouldn't but she's good for you. Run tell her it's okay. I'll help you."  
"Thank you, ma." Jane struggled to her feet running as fast as she could. She had gotten to the Robber and found Maura with a glass of wine holding back the tears threatening to fall.  
Maura looked away quickly after noticing Jane. It was futile however as Jane had already appeared beside her. "Doctor Isles, a word."  
"No."  
"I wasn't asking." Maura stood up making her way to the door. Jane squared her Jaw and followed.  
"What's this regarding?" Stood outside Maura stood dead staring at Jane.  
"You know what. My mother has given her blessing this once, we both have realized you're good for me and I'm stupidly in love with you apparently. So, please take me back?"  
"What if your mother reports me? I lose my job? I never see you again, ever?" The both went silent as a drunken couple laughed their way to their taxi. "I never see your face again? I can't do that."  
"I won't report you." For the second time Angela materialized out of thin air. This time trying to help.  
"Your daughter's teacher is dating her. I'd report her, him."  
"You wouldn't if you saw the way you two act. The sly glances, footsie at my dinner table on Christmas day, the kissing and giggling you thought no one saw. I've known for weeks, you two are good for each other and if Jane doesn't date you I will!"  
"MA!"  
"What?" Maura ran and hugged Angela.  
"yeah sure date my mom." Jane let a tear run from her eye thinking Maura was actually making a move. Maura turned back to her wiping the tear.  
"I was thanking her silly." With a quick kiss and a warm embrace both initiated by Jane they turned back to Angela "you're sure Mrs. Rizzoli?"  
"Of course. l just no more love bites, seriously JAne? Oh an Maura I'll leave her with you... i want you back by one okay?"  
"Yes ma." Angela turned to leave. "Oh and ma... I owe you one."  
"Two actually!"


	13. Chapter 13

**okay guys sorry it's been so long but Ive had work and exams it won't be as long for the next one I hope :3**

* * *

Three months later:

It was normal Sunday in March and the Rizzoli's sat down for Sunday dinner. It was normal apart from the fact Angela and Frank had been arguing since Friday night. It was meeting boiling point. Jane and Frankie were just pawns in their game of chess. "Jane, ask your mother to pass me the salt." "Frankie tell your father he's a freaking oaf." Jane for one had, had enough. She stood telling Frankie and Tommy to go upstairs and wait for her. It was after they left that she turned to her mother and father. "Sort your shit out, I'm taking the boys to Maura's. If I come back here and you're still arguing, we are going to stay there until you do. Work it out quick. I'm freaking serious."

It was an hour before Jane and the guy stood on Maura's doorstep. Frankie knocked asking his sister if this would be okay. Just then Maura opened her door flinging her arms around Jane's neck. "What are you doing here, Jane? I wasn't expecting you today my place is a mess." The kids ran inside and sat on Maura's couch. Jane followed with Maura looking around.

"Oh God such a mess." Jane smiled sideways. "We need a place to hide out for a while."

"They're arguing again."

"Yeah…since Friday night."

"Jannie." A now ten year old Tommy called over.

"Yeah babe, what's up?"

"Maurra, watches NICS too!"

"Does she, now?"

"Yeah Kate is on loook! She's Janie's favorite, Maura. Jane thinks she's pretty. I think so too."

"Hey Tommy, keep your hands off my girl."

"Whatcha gon' do bout it?" He hopped up running at Jane. She lifted him on to her shoulder, upside down. She tickled his side with one hand as he giggled and tried to escape. Maura stood beside them laughing finally picking up on Jane and Tommy's relationship.

"Here Maura, will you take him?" Maura smiled opening her arms. Tommy rested on her hip when Jane passed him over. "Frankie, you hungry?"

"No, I ate enough. Thanks Jane. When are we going back?"

"Tommy, are you hungry?"

"A little bit."

"Cereal, okay?"

"Yay cereal!"

"Aren't you lucky? Frankie kitchen. Maura I'll be back soon."

Frankie sat on the counter as Jane pulled out some lucky charms out of the cupboard. Pouring into the bowl already on the counter. "Jane, when are we going back?"

"I'm leaving you and Tommy here with Maura I hope. I don't want you guys near them right now. Okay? When I'm sure they're not arguing anymore, I'll take you guys home."

"Okay." Jane finished the cereal and put everything away.

"Come on. Back to those two."

"Jane…"

"Uhm?"

"You two will make great parents." She smiled at her brother nearly tearing up and went back out.

Jane pulled Maura to one side while the boys watched some TV. "Can I leave them here?"

"Of course."

"Thanks. I won't be long." Jane pulled her into a hard kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too baby. Call me if they're okay and I'll bring them to you instead of you coming back."

"Thank you!"

Back at home things had calmed immensely. As she walk through the house however, Jane couldn't find either parent. She walked into the kitchen finding her mother with a glass of wine. "Hey ma, where's pop?"

"Gone. Left."

"What?"

"We're getting divorced and he's been screwing some younger model."

"Right… so that's a lot to take in. You're getting divorced?"

"Okay and you're drunk?"

"A little."

"Okay, I'm going to call Maura, she's gonna bring the boys home and we're going to talk, yeah?" A nod and Jane left the room.

The boys ran upstairs an hour later, Maura had obviously told them to do so. She closed the door and went into the kitchen where Jane and her mother sat. "Hi." She kissed Jane on the head, taking her hand as she sat beside her. "So what's going on?"

"We broke up, Frank is at his sisters."

"What made you decide to break up?"

"He cheated on me with some… some… slut!"

"MA!" Jane closed her eyes, really trying hard not to hurl something at her.

"Jane, how do you feel about this?"

"Maur, please don't try andd make this some therapy session. I'm sorry baby, but please."

"Okay, I won't. But just get whatever you want to say out, for me?"

"Sure, you have a ten year old that I'll have to tell that his dad isn't going to be home tonight and his dad might not be home for a while. You couldn't even try to… you know it doesn't matter. I'm going to get my brothers ready for bed. Maura, will you come help me, please? Ma, try and sober up a little before you go and say goodnight."

That night Jane on Maura's chest in her parent's bed as her mother couldn't stand to stay in there. Tommy was cradled between them as they whispered between themselves. "Jane, What's really bothering you?"

"What if…what if we turn out like them?"

"We won't."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I will never be able to see that look on your face again."

"Okay, Maura, I love you."

"I love you too, Jane."

"I never want to move from this spot, I just wanna lay here forever. Maybe put the cover over my head forget the world."

"I'd love that!"

"Me too."

"Anyway, wanna hear something Frankie told me today?"

"What?"

"He said we should have kids! A boy and a girl. We should call them Kate and Anthony. Apparently!"

"I like that. But the names are kinda… nah. I wanted Kate and Tony together so it'd be weird."

"Uhm Okay. What shall we call our children?"

"Sam and Lana." With a confused look Maura began to question. "I like Once okay?"

"Okay so Regina maybe?"

"Sure or Ruby, or Emma."

"Mary!"

"NO!" With a Laugh Maura kissed Jane good night. "Uhm night baby."

"Good night baby girl." With a growl Jane drifted off to sleep. Maura stayed awake for a while watching Jane sleep. She mused with herself how it would be to have a child to Jane.


	14. Chapter 14

**Just a quick filler chapter :)**

* * *

Jane sat in the kitchen the next morning at 6:30 am. Maura was showering, Frankie was getting dressed, Tommy was left sleeping and Angela had just walked into the kitchen looking dreadful. "Morning Jane." Angela smiled sweetly knowing how mad Jane was at her.

"Morning ma, sobered up yet?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry you had to come home to me drunk."

"It's okay. I'm not mad anymore."

"Really?"  
"Really, I was only mad because it was sprung on me, and you were very drunk!"  
"I know, I'm sorry."  
"I know you are ma. I'll go get Tommy up."  
"No, I'll do it."  
"Thanks he's in your bed."

Maura must have crossed Angela at the bottom of the stairs as she entered a minute later. "Morning, beautiful."  
"Morning, gorgeous. You're wearing that today?"  
"I am. Why? don't you like it?" Maura started to make herself a cup of tea as Jane pressed herself softly into her back.  
"I love it, just one more button though babe? You're going to kill me!"  
"Am I? Oops."  
"Oh, yeah. I'm going to go get ready, what time are you leaving?"  
"Soon, I need to get your classes midterms."  
"I'll see you at school. I love you." Jane kissed Maura's neck softly before removing herself and going upstairs.

It was the first lesson of the day. Jane and Barry sat side by side in Maura's class. She had passed out the midterms and Jane had taken the time to sneak a look at her ass. Jane had the third highest in the class, with all the extra tutoring she had being getting it was no surprise.

Her free period was where Jane had gotten herself into a bit of trouble. After once again being called a lesbo and whore by none other than Joey Grant, she had acted out. Vince Krosak the gym teacher was the first on the scene. He separated them. He dragged them inside quickly removing the scene. Jane was dropped off in Maura's lab Vince told Maura what had happened before he took Grant back to the gym. "Again?"  
"The asshole started it!"  
"Over me again?"  
"No over me being a whore and a lesbo."  
"Well you and I know you're not and he is, as you said, an asshole!"  
"That's so hot."  
"What is?"  
"You swearing!" Suddenly Jane had reached over and locked the lab door. Maura was pushed against the closed door forcefully. The kiss was greedy and needy. Fingers found their way to Maura's belt opening it quickly.  
"Jane, not here!" Jane's hand was already into Maura's panties.  
"Why not? The blinds are closed, the door is locked, and you're wearing the tightest white shirt and black trousers I have ever seen."  
"OK...fuck." Maura's head fell back as she willed herself to be quiet and rocked her hips against Jane's fingers. Jane kissed her again. She swallowed each of Maura's moans as she came.

Jane pulled away after Maura had been able to steady herself. She quickly washed her hands before checking the time with half an hour left Jane sat in Maura's chair. Maura followed sitting on her lap, resting her head on Jane's chest. They always did cuddle after sex and Jane never wanted to break this, even in a science lab. "Sorry baby, I shouldn't have done that."  
"It's okay babe, it was...wow!"  
"Well thank you." Jane giggled as Maura kissed her neck. With a moan Jane moved herself. "You're getting me excited!"  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
"You have five minutes!"


	15. Chapter 15

Jane had been struggling in school since her parents had separated. It wasn't a shock for anyone. To be honest, most people were expecting her to have a mental breakdown. Little did anyone know, Maura was helping her cope. Words of encouragement, a squeeze of the hand, a quick rub on the back.

Maura was the one struggling most with the whole thing. She had been invited into the family home more, she had spent more time with the boys and she had been thrown into helping Angela cope. She was never the type of person to help anyone else, not for lack of want, but for lack of skill. She remembered being seven or eight seeing her aunt who was a therapist, and wanting to do exactly as she did. However her parent's lack of nurture left her unsure of how to speak to people, how to change vocabulary for each group of person. But now she had been thrown in at the deep end, and she was contently unsure as to whether she was actually helping.

However Jane had been getting herself back on track. Her homework had begun getting back in on time. She was now two months away from graduating. However it was the 15th of April next week, the date her parents are signing the divorce papers. This could be a major step-back for her. But she had found a way around thinking about the dreaded date. Plan her birthday party, and the after party. First she had to figure out a way Maura could be there without it being suspicious, which was easily fixed with the suggestion that she had turned up simply as Angela's friend and in no other way connected to Jane. Next she had to figure out whether or not to have it at home, which she decided would be easier and cheaper than having it elsewhere. Finally the cake. Jane had decided that she wanted a red sox themed cake. She ordered the cake from a place downtown that made cakes that looked like sport shirts. Frankie had, had one of an English soccer team a few years ago.

**MAY 5th: The day before the party.**

They sat together on the couch. Maura had her arm around Jane's shoulder, Jane had her legs over Maura and her head rested on her shoulder. It had been silent for a good half an hour where they just sat in each other's company reading. Maura was the first to break the silence. "Jane, I've been thinking." Jane peeked up from her book looking to the blonde. "I'm not going to come tomorrow."

"Maura, I need you there. I want you there, baby."

"It's for the best. How many people from school are going to be there? Is it worth the risk?"

"To have you there? Yes."

"Jane, I'm not coming, I'm sorry! It's both of our lives; you won't remember this in a few years' time. You won't remember it when there are things of real importance. Like maybe our wedding, or our child's first Christmas. One birthday isn't going to matter, and you're still coming around here when you kick everyone out, and I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"You're right." Jane whispered reluctant to admit she was being selfish, but she knew she was. Maura was thinking about the best for both of them, and she should trust her. You always trust Maura Isles.

The day after Jane stepped out of her bedroom to the top of her stairs. She wore her J. Rizzoli jersey. She spent ten minutes trying to decide before realizing the M. Isles jersey would raise far too many questions. Her shirt was tucked in to a pair of black skin tight jeans. A pair of heels finished the look, her mother had paid her. As she made her way down stairs she noticed the party had already started. People danced together as she stood near the buffet her mother had laid out. After thanking her mom she left to find Barry who was sitting alone waiting for her. He stood as she arrived and asked her to dance she agree. As they danced together Jane because rather aware it wasn't Maura she was dancing with and tried to pull from his arms which she eventually did.

After an hour of dancing alone and with others Jane had finally relaxed enough to have fun. Tommy asked for a dance in his little suit that Angela had specially bought for the event. Jane lifted him into her arms and began dancing with him. As he giggled at his big sister Jane noticed her father coming in the front door. She continued to dance with her little brother when his bimbo Lydia walked in behind him. That was it for Jane. She placed Tommy down showing him where Frankie was. As Tommy ran off she turned on her heels.

"Hi. Who are you, and what are you doing at my house uninvited on my birthday during my birthday party?"

"Janie don't be rude!"

"Sorry Frank. Would you also be so kind to leave, because it's me who stays or you do!"

"Jane, just go back to your friends, I'll sort it."

"No, Ma, I'll make it easy for ya." Jane the turned off the music directing her voice to her friends. "EVERYONE OUT PARTIES OVER!"

"Dude the hell?" Frost was behind her immediately.

"It's ruined, I'm out! Hey, if they all wanna stay I'm sure Ma won't mind. Look after those two while I'm gone."

"Where are you going?"

"Out, away, just not here at this moment."

"I'll call you later."

"I'll call you when I find somewhere to calm down." He smiled back at her turning the music back on. Jane glared at her father and his girlfriend as she ran upstairs. She quickly changed her jersey and threw on a coat. Before anyone could see her she was out of her house and walking to Maura's.

After an hours walk in heels she forgot to remove she practically fell at Maura's door. She took out her phone calling Barry quickly. After hanging up she knocked on the door struggling to stay standing. As the door opened she fell into her lover's arms limply. "How do you walk in these fuckers?"

"Language Jane. What are you doing her so early? Did you walk?"

"I did, help me in baby. My dad and his...thing turned up."

"Oh God." Maura's hand fell to Jane's waist. She helped Jane get to the couch.

"Uhm, so you said something about making your failure to attend up to me."

"I did but you're early. I'll need a few minutes."


End file.
